


World War Two - A Paper Unwritten

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Basically came at this one sideways... 'What if the writer can't write the prompt' happened because World War Two has been covered several times in fic by now.





	World War Two - A Paper Unwritten

The writer sits, staring at the computer screen, wondering, what can she do… how can she use this prompt… ‘World war two.’ 

“World War Two… World War Two…”

She knows she is muttering the words, her eyes closing as the years seem to peel away, letting her see how life was. How it had been once. During the war, World War Two. She smiles to see it, to feel and hear it. 

“No…”

She startles, awakening suddenly, her eyes shooting open as she looks around… Where is she? Has she fallen asleep? 

It all seems different, faded and sepia-toned. Then she knows. She is dreaming, day-dreaming perhaps. 

The war battles on around her and, when it fades, she wakes, starting to type. 

‘World War Two was needed, but a sad necessity…’ 

She frowns, deletes the words and starts again. 

‘The causes of World War Two were many… but they were to lead to a war that nobody in England had ever wanted…’ 

That’s it, she has it now and she’s flying, words pouring from her. The women’s war, the men’s, the children’s. It all pours out and she smiles when she finishes it. It will be her first proper paper, and she has ached over it for years. 

“World War Two… done.”


End file.
